The Crispy Cottage
The Crispy Cottage is a fictional fast-food restaurant where Dexter, Mori and Marie are working now. It is owned by Mr. Oliver Herrischenhosen and is managed by a guy whose name is unknown. History Design Exterior The Crispy Cottage's building is made of oak, has glass windows and has four exits: the main entrance, the porch, and another small door that leads directly to the restaurant. There is a neon sign in the front of the building, and eight International maritime signal flags above the front door. The roof has a bigger placard with the name of the store and a small platform with a pinwheel. Sometimes, there is a parking lot outside. Dining Area Unlike the outside part, the whole inside of the restaurant is solid iron. The dining area is where Mori works as a waitress and Marie as a cash register behind the counter, which is located in front of the kitchen window. It has a lot of round tables and chairs. It also has a small area between the manager's office and the bathrooms. The dining area has three exits: one is connected to the porch, a curtained entrance that leads to the kitchen and the third is a staircase that goes up to the roof. Kitchen The kitchen is really huge, has a fridge with a giant eagle's head on it, an antiquated grill who grills the burgers (and whose chimney can be seen on the outside), a refrigerator that stores the ingredients, and a shelf. The environment also has a freezer and a window that is used to place orders and serve them when everything is ready. Bathrooms There are two bathrooms (one for women, another for men) located on the far left side of the dining area. Both bathrooms have two small windows, toilets, sinks, cabinets and two light bulbs. The men's also has four urinals. A sign saying to you wash your hands can be seen written in English, Portuguese and Polish. Each bathroom has six stalls. Office On the right side of the dining area is the manager's office, where Marie, Dexter and Mori’s boss spends his time doing nothing. Notable features include: a money safe, a desk, four big yellow chairs, a shelf with books, a dinosaur skull and many paintings on the wall. On the left side of the room is located a doorway leading to the kitchen. Sandwiches *CrispyBurger *CrispyTofu *CrispyPopcorn *CrispyFalafel *CrispyEggs *CrispyTurkey *CrispyRice *CrispyBurrito *CrispyFish *CrispyPepper *CrispyBean *CrispyTacos *CrispyTeriyaki *CrispyPeanut *CrispyShrimp-Burger *CrispyPizza Names Around the World Trivia and Goofs *Despite hating their manager, Mori and Marie are the ones who are often employees of the month. *The restaurant's neon sign is almost always broken *Sometimes the restaurant's outside part is seen without the parking lot *Most of the time people leave the kitchen on the wrong side *The safe that's located inside the manager's office seems to keep a extremely disturbing secret that only the owner knows what is it. *According to Bonnie, the Crispy Burgers are made of minced equine meat mixed with a secret ingredient that makes them completely irresistible for those who are eating. **She, Mori and Tiara are the only ones who know about it. Category:Place Category:Buildings